nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinda Verdomd
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Shinda 'Character Last Name' Verdomd 'IMVU Username' GaaraGirlVerdomd 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 14 years old. 'Date of Birth' 04/16/186 'Gender' Female. 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian. 'Height' 5'0'' 'Weight' 115lbs. 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Secretary of the Kage. 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Amegakure. 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personailty' Shinda is an introverted fourteen year old girl who has a particular talent for remembering odd things. She has an occasional spark of wisdom and knows how to diffuse a tense situation. Shinda prefers to have a moment to think things over silently with herself, gathering all the information she can; then verbally converse with trusted friends before voicing a true opinion about the topic at hand. She tends to side with more peaceful solution to problems, not liking violence. She herself likes to cause as little problem for people, preferring to take pain upon herself rather than let someone else hurt. 'Behaviour' Shinda has a tendency to remain quiet in an unfamiliar setting or in a crowd. She prefers to stay close to people who are strong or friendly to watch over her and she has a habit of hiding behind the Kage or someone she knows quite well whenever new or unfamiliar people appear. Shinda also likes to hold peoples’ hands at odd times and is fond of swinging things, making the object and her arm form a makeshift pendulum. She refuses to leave her home without her bent dagger. She also carries an umbrella that she uses when outside in the rain of Amegakure, to prevent getting wet. 'Nindo (optional)' Quote: "History will be kind to me for I intend to write it." Most common quote: "What?" 'Summoning' None so far. 'Bloodline/Clan' Descendant of Gaara. 'Ninja Class' Chuunin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Wind (not fully usable outside of sand) 'Weapon of choice' Sand. 'Strengths' Intelligence. Ablility to "blend in". Silence. 'Weaknesses' Indecisiveness. Water. Inability to voice needs or wants. 'Chakra colour' Dark red. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/(70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 7 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 7 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: 39.5 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Amegakure Kagato Uzumaki 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals ect. 'Background Information' Five months after a ninja of Amegakure went missing; his wife, who was increasingly worried about her husband, gave birth to their child. The newborn girl was named ‘Shinda’, in memory of, and a way to cope, her missing father. Her lineage and her power over sand, which was inherited from her bloodline, protected her the first few years of her life. Once she, Shinda, reached the age of ten, her mother died from an illness, leaving the child on her own. As she left the funeral, she was stopped by someone from the shadows. The man who stopped her had claimed to have known her father and to also know that he was still alive- but in hiding. He told her of an unknown place where her father could be found, but there was no way she could reach it as a child or on her own. He vanished before he could tell her anything more. She clung to his words and has spent four years since that day listening for anything that would help her find her father. She fell under the guidance of the Amekage a few months later, even gaining a position as the secretary for him – hearing about her situation and knowing no other way to help the child; he gave her the task- to which she dutifully stands at in hopes of hearing a clue that would lead her to her father’s location from another Kage who could possibly have been sheltering him in their Village. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))